


Second Father’s Day

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Amazement was clear in his eyes and you smiled at the familiar sight of it. It had been in his eyes when you had been pregnant with Jake, and it was back again. It was there because he realized that together, you had created something beautiful. Something tangible that proved how much you loved each other. HeeroxReader





	Second Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late with this, but I was away during the weekend and didn’t have any time to post something. 
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think of this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Second Father’s Day**

You quietly tiptoed through the narrow hallway of the vacation home, your son cradled in your arms. One hand was holding his warmed up bottle, while the other was clutching a small present. You smiled as Jake squirmed in your hold, his little hands grasping onto your shirt and hair. He started babbling the baby language he was starting to learn and you pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“Ssssh, Jakie,” you told him quietly. “We don’t want to wake Daddy up just yet.”

He thumped his little fist against your collarbone in answer and grew quiet. 

“Good boy,” you praised him, while nuzzling his hair. 

Being one year old, he still carried that wonderful baby scent you could breathe in for hours. You often found yourself with your nose buried in his dark tuft of hair when you were cuddling him, a habit you and Heero had in common. Thinking of Heero brought a smile to your face and you clutched the small present in your hand a little tighter. You couldn’t wait to see his reaction to it. You reached the bedroom door, which you had left ajar and peeked through the crack. Heero was still stretched out on his back on the bed. His eyes were shut and one of his hands rested against your pillow. His chest rose and fell with his deep and regular breathing, a clear indication that he was asleep. Good.

You quietly pushed open the door and made your way over to the bed. Jake got more restless at the sight of his father, trying to get out of your hold. Once you deemed it safe to put him down, you lowered him onto the mattress. With a loud squeal he crawled over to his father and launched his little body at him. Heero was awake immediately, catching the twisting bundle of limbs as Jake fell.

“Hey boy,” he greeted him. 

Jake squealed once more. He crawled his way up to Heero’s chest and sat up as he reached it. “Daaa…”

A small smile spread on Heero’s face as he steadied him, his hands holding him up as Jake tried to get his feet under him to stand up. You watched with a smile as the scene unfolded. You loved watching them together, loved to see the amazement in Heero’s eyes with every new thing that Jake learned. It was something you treasured, because your little family, dysfunctional as it was sometimes with a man like Heero, made him happy. Made him feel loved; gave him something to live for. 

You lowered yourself onto the mattress as well and edged closer to them, your hand reaching out to smooth Jake’s hair. He looked more like his father every day, and that included the unruly hair. 

“That’s not gonna work,” Heero told you, while giving you an amused look.

“I know.” You gave a small shrug, before leaning in to kiss him. “Good morning.”

“Hmm…” He nuzzled your cheek, causing your smile to widen. 

You felt a painful jab at the back of your skull as Jake grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled. 

“Jake!” you whined, while grabbing his small wrist in an attempt to free yourself.

Jake squealed as Heero sat up to help you, wrapping one arm around the boy to hold him up, his other hand effectively freeing your hair from your son’s grasp. 

“What did you do that for?” you questioned the infant. The mischievous look in those sparking blue eyes made you smile. “You just want Mommy’s kisses all to yourself, don’t you?”

A bubble of happy laughter escaped the boy as you grabbed him around the waist, hauling him into your lap to rain kisses over his face. You laughed along with him and met Heero’s eyes over Jake’s head. He was watching you with a content expression on his face and something akin to joy was visible in those incredible eyes. You gave him a warm look in return, before focusing on your son again. 

“Are you hungry, Jakie?” you asked him, while handing him over to Heero once more. 

You reached for the bottle you had put down on the mattress as well and tested if it hadn’t cooled down too much. Jake stretched his hands out towards the bottle and you grinned as you handed it over. Jake grasped the bottle tightly and brought it to his mouth. You watched as he leaned back against Heero, while latching onto the bottle.

“Come here,” Heero told you, while stretching out his arm in your direction.

You nodded and quickly moved, propping both pillows up against the headboard, so you could lean against them. You nestled against Heero’s side, with your head against his shoulder, and sighed happily. 

“Happy Father’s Day,” you said after a blissful moment of comfortable silence. 

You felt his lips twitch against your temple. “Hn.”

“I’ve got you something, but I’ll wait until after Jake’s done,” you told him, while pulling away slightly to give him a secretive smile. 

“I see.” A small smirk spread on his face.

You couldn’t help but lean in. Over Jake’s head you shared a gentle kiss, which you had trouble pulling back from. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this right now,” you told him with a mischievous smile. 

A chuckle escaped him. “Shouldn’t we?”

“Hmm… no.” You nuzzled his cheek. “Your son is watching.”

“He’s eating. Besides, he is your son too. Now, kiss me again.”

You complied with a giggle. Your hand came up to caress his cheek, feeling the light stubble that had formed on his skin since the other day. 

“What do you want to do today?” you asked him quietly. 

He gave a shrug. “I thought yesterday was quite nice. So let’s go to the beach again.”

You smiled and nuzzled his cheek, happy with his proposal. You could watch him build sand castles for Jake for hours. 

Jake finished his bottle and moved to crawl out of Heero’s arms, rolling onto the mattress as he did so. You watched him with a smile on your face, adoration clear in your eyes. Heero’s hand sought yours and you entwined your fingers with his, as you watched your son’s antics together. 

“My present?” Heero inquired after a while.

“Right…” You smiled and grabbed the small present, handing it over to him, before moving to take Jake in your lap.

Heero eyed the present curiously, and you gazed at him expectantly. You watched as he opened it, carefully tearing off the paper wrapping. He eyed the contents in silence for a while. You bit your lip as he stared at the small plastic box that contained a pair of soft green baby socks. Realization dawned and his gaze snapped up to meet yours. The question was clear in his eyes.

“Are you…?”

You nodded with a smile. “Yes.”

He gazed at the socks again, before dropping the plastic box on the mattress. He moved quickly, his hands cupping your cheeks as his mouth crashed down on yours. You fell back against the mattress under the force of his kiss, with him looming over you. Jake was giggling uncontrollably in between you, his small legs kicking up against Heero’s stomach. 

“How long?” he questioned as he tore his mouth away from yours.

You grinned at him. “About three weeks.”

His hand came to rest against your belly, his fingers splaying wide. Amazement was clear in his eyes and you smiled at the familiar sight of it. It had been in his eyes when you had been pregnant with Jake, and it was back again. It was there because he realized that together, you had created something beautiful. Something tangible that proved how much you loved each other.

Jake managed to turn around and crawled up your body, until he was almost face to face with you. You grinned up him and noisily kissed his cheek. “You are gonna be a big brother, Jakie.”

The little boy squirmed playfully in your grasp, laughter escaping him as Heero joined in on the cuddling, lining up his body alongside yours. You brought a hand up to caress his hair, happiness settling over you once again. 

“I love you,” he told you. 

His quiet declaration brought tears of happiness to your eyes. You swallowed thickly and gave him a watery smile. “I love you too.”

He tenderly wiped your tears away as they escaped your control. He nuzzled your cheek, before resting his head against your shoulder. You stared at the ceiling for a while, simply enjoying the moment and the love you felt coursing through your veins. For a moment you were reminded of that magical moment a little over a year ago, when you had watched Heero cuddle Jake on Mother’s Day. A smile spread on your face as you remembered. You couldn’t wait to see him like that again.

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl this time?” Heero asked you.

“I guess I’m gonna let it surprise me. But I would like to have a girl,” you told him with a chuckle. “But I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“Hn.” He pressed a kiss against your neck. “I think a girl would be nice too.”

“Yes, you’re building sand castles now… In a few years, you’re gonna have to play tea party,” you teased him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and gave you a scowl. “You’re joking.”

“Nope.” You grinned at him. 

He chuckled, and then turned his gaze to Jake, who had fallen asleep on top of you. He brought a hand up to caress over his son’s hair. “He’s going to be a good big brother.”

“Hmm… very protective, I imagine.” You kissed the top of Jake’s head and smiled when he shifted closer in his sleep. 

“Hn.”

You met Heero’s gaze and felt another rush of love. Next year, your family would consist of four. It was something he looked forward to, you could tell. You gave him a smile as he rested his hand against your belly again. This was true and utter bliss. 

And less than nine months later, you woke up and said hello to a beautiful girl with Heero’s eyes…

**\- End -**


End file.
